


Apophenia

by tea4miki



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Cain/Abel in the background, Ethos is a precious baby, If You Squint - Freeform, Let me live out my fantasy, M/M, Praxis is a dick, i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea4miki/pseuds/tea4miki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethos seeks the friendship of Praxis in hopes of bettering their score. It doesn't quiet turn out the way he hopes so who is left to help him pick up the pieces and put him back together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apophenia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Starfighter fanfiction and I think I did okay. I'm sorry I don't have a beta but I did try to fix spelling and grammar errors. Translations are at the end. I hope you enjoy. uwu

 

Ethos tuned out the constant bickering between Cain and Abel and tried to focus on eating the slop that was sloshing around on his plate before him. With a sigh he drops his fork and looks up and meets eyes with the fighter known as Deimos. Ethos glances towards Cain and Abel and rolls his eyes then looks back to Deimos who in agreement nods his head. Ethos would simply stop sitting with Abel to avoid Cain and Abel's heated arguments but he didn't want to leave his friend. So instead he chooses to stay and eat with them while making one sided conversation with Deimos. Its not like he could go talk to his own fighter, Praxis, who wanted nothing to do with him. Deimos raises and eyebrow and eyes at Ethos's tablet.

 

“Oh.” Ethos scrambles to grab it and quickly faces it towards Deimos who leans down to inspect the screen. “I am not very good at this language but I find it fascinating that they had unlocked the secrets to engineering way before their time.” Ethos had always enjoyed studying old lost languages and cultures that had long been forgotten and the only person that showed some interest in it was Deimos so he thought he might as well talk about it with someone. Deimos put a finger to his chin and nodded. Ethos had gotten pretty good at reading the silent fighter and had no problem with getting little to no answers back from him, he enjoyed the fact that someone would listen to him. “Also they had skills in hand to hand combat such as knives and daggers.” Ethos swipes sideways on the screen to show the next page that showed detailed images of their daggers and the systems the used to hide them up their sleeves. This seemed to grab Deimos's attention because he took the tablet and zoomed in on one of the images. “I thought you would like that.” Ethos mumbles as he takes a sip of his tea. A voice interrupts their exchange and it is no other than Cain.

 

“Kid are you trying to make him fall asleep?” Cain snickers as Abel tries to quiet him. Ethos fidgets in his seat.

 

“No. I mean....” Ethos flushes and looks at Deimos. “I just thought he would think it was interesting.” Ethos finally spits out and goes back to picking at his food. Deimos slides the tablet back to Ethos and offers a small smile in apology and Ethos mouths 'its okay' back to him. The blonde looks at the time and he waves goodbye to the three and goes back to his work. Today he had the task of translating messages in hopes of getting a spike. He also was going to go do a few touch ups on the Tiberius before he went back to the room to sleep.

 

The thought of going back to the room automatically killed his spirits. He tightened the last bolt on the panel and headed for the lift to take him to his desired floor. He hoped Praxis wouldn't be there or that he would already be asleep. The thought of another awkward exchange made him want to fold over and heave. He knew that Praxis wanted Abel, everyone did, but he didn't understand why Praxis had to be so cold to him. All he wanted was to get to know him so their scores would get better. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so useless. Praxis didn't even want to help him do maintenance on Tiberius. Ethos just shrugged the thoughts away as the door to their room swooshes open. Thankfully the room was empty. Ethos sighed in happiness and went on with his routine. He takes a quick shower and makes sure to leave Praxis with warm water. He didn't know what he was like when he was angry so it was like walking on eggshells around his fighter. He then grabs his tablet and climbs onto his bunk where he reads. Ethos was pretty excited to read tonight because he just got a new book and it was one of his favorite genres, romance. Though he was a pretty tame 19 year old boy he did enjoy the thoughts of being loved and be able to return the feeling. It was about midnight and he was around page 79 and the door swooshed open. Praxis usually got back around this time but something seemed off. Soon he smelt iron and he shot up and looked towards the door. There was Praxis but he was holding his face, before Ethos could reason with himself he was on his feet and rushing to Praxis's side.

 

“What happened?” He asked as he neared towards him. Praxis didn't answer he just continued to hold his bloody face. Ethos reached towards Praxis to asses the damage done but before his fingers could touch his skin he felt a harsh stinging on his cheek and cool metal pressed against his back. When he realized he was slapped and now against a wall he looked towards Praxis with confusion and fear.

 

“You've already done enough.” Was all Praxis gritted out before he disappeared behind the bathroom door.

 

Ethos held his cheek and could feel the heat radiating from it. He couldn't stay here. What was Praxis going to do when he came out of the bathroom? What did he even do? Ethos's mind was running wild with questions and before he even thought about putting on more clothes he was running down the hallway towards the lift. He needed air in his lungs not the fire that filled them now. When Ethos finally quit running he grabbed onto the rails of the storage docks and let out ragged breaths. He didn't notice tears were streaming down his face until he felt them hit his hands when he went to cover his face. Sobs were falling from his lips as his knees hit the floor. After what seemed like 4 years he started to calm down and wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands. He let out a deep breath and looked down at the floor in hopes that it would swallow him whole.

 

Ethos nearly screamed when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he quickly whipped around to see Deimos standing behind him with a cigarette in his mouth. 'Crap' was all Ethos thought because Deimos probably saw all of that. Deimos didn't say a word and just sat down next to him and took a drag of his cigarette. He made sure to face away when he exhaled and then looked at Ethos quizzically. Ethos just sighed.

 

“Don't ask.” Ethos went to stand up when he felt slender fingers wrap around his wrist and pull him back down to sitting. He stared at Deimos and all Deimos did was shake his head. When Deimos met Ethos's face straight on he had to take a double take. There was an angry red mark covering Ethos's porcelain skin and he immediately moved his hand to touch his cheek. Ethos's pulled away from his touch and winced but Deimos was persistent and eyed the mark.

 

“He hit you?” Was the hoarse question that brought both of them out of their thoughts.

 

“Don't worry about it. Its alright it doesn't hurt that bad.” Ethos smiled weakly and ignored Deimos's angry expression. “He probably hit me because he didn't expect me to try and help him with his wound. Its alright.” Ethos was quickly coming up with excuses to ease Deimos's worry. Before Ethos could say anything Deimos had his lips on the red patch on Ethos's cheek. He pulled away quickly and gave Ethos a small nod. Ethos smiled and thought it was cute but then he realized Deimos had just kissed him, his whole face went red. He sputtered out a quick thank you and tried not to look Deimos in the eyes. Ethos felt fingers pulling his chin to make him look at the fighter in front of him and before he could protest Deimos's lips were on his. Experienced lips moved over his delicately as he pulled Ethos into his lap. Ethos automatically melted under the fighters touch and became relaxed. Ethos grounded himself by resting his hands on Deimos's shoulders and he gasped when Deimos nipped at his bottom lip. Deimos's made a noise in the back of his throat then let his hand wander into the blondes curls. He tightened his grip and pulled back, he was spurred on by the small whimper that left the boys lips. Deimos nipped at the boys neck and sucked small bruises onto the skin that wasn't covered by his sleep shirt. Deimos let out a grunt when he felt Ethos grind his hips down onto Deimos's. Ethos rests his head in the crook of Deimos's shoulder as he breathes out. He nearly jumps when he feels Deimos roughly kneading his ass. Ethos lets out a breathy moan when Deimos palms at the front of his sleep shorts. Deimos smirks against the boys shoulder and continues moving his hand slowly.

“D-deimos....” Deimos made a small noise to let the blonde know he heard his plea. “P-please.. ah....” With that Deimos understood and he scooped the boy up into his arms. When Deimos saw the boys face he offered a small smile because it was as red as the rubies Ethos's likes to show him when they eat together. Deimos made the trek back to his room in record time and silently thanked the gods that no one was out in the halls. He was also very happy to see that his navigator, Phobos, wasn't in the room either. He gently placed Ethos down on the bed and he quickly stripped off his shirt and shoes, he could feel Ethos looking at him and when he turned to smirk at the boy he flushed even darker. He crawled on top of the blonde and started to pepper the boy in kisses until he made his way to his lips which he captured in a searing kiss. Ethos wrapped his arms around Deimos and slid his hands into his hair and continued to let the fighter do as he pleased. Deimos helped the boy out of his sleep shirt and he looked over the expanse of perfect skin. He felt the urge to cover it in marks so that's what he did. Deimos mouthed over the navigators nipple and smirked at the small noise he made. He twisted the nipple between his thumb and forefinger until it was pert he then did the same to other while leaving darkening marks against the boys chest. Ethos let out ragged breaths as he ground his hips up against Deimos's, he let out a grunt and pushed the boys hips down harshly. Deimos sat up and began to rid the boy of his shorts and he looked at the boys flushed face.

 

“Как мило“1 Deimos said smoothly, he knew Ethos could understand him and smirked at the boys flushing face. Ethos writhed under the fighter's stare and was close to begging him to continue as he was slowly losing himself. Ethos felt the need to cover himself when he felt the cool air hit his erection but couldn't move under Deimos's stare. Deimos licked his lips and leaned down to capture Ethos's lips. Deimos grabbed for a small bottle under his pillow and grasped it once his fingers ghosted over its smooth surface. Deimos sat up and uncapped the bottle. With his fingers prepared he lightly ran his fingers over the navigator's entrance. A shiver ran up Ethos's spine and a whimper fell from his lips. Deimos pressed a finger in slowly, he watched the boys face for a glimpse of pain and saw none. Once he had one finger in he stopped and listened to Ethos's ragged breaths and once they began to still he began to push in another. Once he was knuckle deep in Ethos began panting and pushing against his fingers.

 

“Жадный “2He noted and continued to push in deeper until Ethos was writhing in pleasure. When Ethos began pushing his hips forwards onto Deimos's fingers he took this as the signal to continue and Deimos began creating his own rhythm. Deimos was scissoring his fingers while slowly stroking Ethos. He continued to angle his thrusts deeper until the boy let out a strangled moan and bucked his hips. Deimos had found what he was looking for, he continued to rub his fingers against that spot listening to the cute noises. 

 

“D-deimos.... ah.... yes!” Ethos pushed his hips down against his fingers and threw his head back. “Fuck!” Ethos and Deimos were both shocked at his outburst. Deimos removed his fingers and began undoing his belt and removing his pants. Ethos was waiting patiently for what was going to happen next. He was practically vibrating from need and want. Ethos stared at Deimos's dick and then looked back up to his face. Deimos leaned in to kiss him and he quickly moved his lips next to Ethos's ear.

 

“умолять”3 Deimos whispered against the navigators flesh and as soon as it left his mouth Ethos let out a weak moan. Ethos moved his hips towards Deimos's and the fighter pushed his hips down roughly with a growl. “попрошайничать или вы не получите то, что вы хотите.” 4

 

“P-please.....” Ethos nearly whispered. “Please.... I want you so bad.... p-please Deimos.” Ethos whined and Deimos smirked.

 

“Хороший мальчик.”5 Deimos spread lube over his cock and lined it up with the navigator's entrance. He slowly pushed in and Ethos let out a small whine and pushed his hips forward. Deimos swallowed a groan at the pulsing heat and tightness surrounding him. “трахаться.” 6 He waited for Ethos to begin breathing steadily before he started and when Ethos pulled him in for a kiss he couldn't hold back. He began to thrust shallowly into the boys heat and focused on Ethos's noises. He pulled one of Ethos's legs to rest against his hip as he tried to angle his thrusts deeper. This seemed to work well because Ethos threw his head back in a silent moan. Deimos leaned in to nip at the boys neck as his thrusts became more erratic. 

 

“P-please..” Ethos choked out. “D-deimos... ah... I.... ah” Deimos kept thrusting in and out of the boy waiting to hear what he had to say. “Please.. can,” A whimper broke through his speech and his back began to arch off the bed. Deimos snaked his hand in between their bodies and he stroked the navigator in sync with his thrusts. “can..I..f-fuck... cum... ah... please?” That's what Deimos wanted to hear because he quickened his pace.

 

“Сперма для меня.”7 Deimos felt the boy tremble underneath him and he felt warmth spread over his hand and chest. The tightness surrounding him began to spasm and his restraint slipped. He came inside the boy with a growl and felt his arms give. He fell next to Ethos and waited for his breathing to go back to normal. He grabbed his shirt and cleaned the two of them up before he looked down at the blonde who was staring back up at him. Deimos laid down next to him and opened his arms, Ethos stared at him then slowly scooted towards him. He wrapped his arms around the navigator and nuzzled into his curly hair. 

 

“Thank you.” Ethos said quietly. Deimos kissed the top of the blondes head and they both fell asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats for making it to the end of this sin.  
> Translations:  
> 1-How pretty  
> 2-Greedy  
> 3-Beg  
> 4-Beg or you don't get what you want  
> 5-Good Boy  
> 6-Fuck  
> 7-Cum for me 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
